scp_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-1548-ARC
Summary SCP-1548 is the Foundation term for PSR B0531+21, an optical pulsar in the Crab Nebula. Originally discovered in 1942 by various scientific organizations, the anomalous nature of the star was not known until 1968, when an Agent, then an astronomer, began observations via radio telescope. Radio observations revealed that the star was, in fact, accelerating towards the Solar System, and that it was pulsing in Morse Code. The first fully transcribed SCP-1548 message, translated from Russian and broadcast in three bursts, reads as follows: "I wake/I see all/And find it lacking". SCP-1548 normally pulses at a rate of approximately 30hz, although higher transmission rates have been recorded. Over the course of the next ten years, the star was observed to accelerate to approximately 0.85c (2.55e+8m/s). During this period, the pulsar began to transmit increasingly hostile messages, with common phrases being "You cannot hide" and "Only death". Having reached its apparent maximum velocity by unknown means in late 1978, the pulsar's messages changed, becoming significantly more erudite and coherent. It was at this point that SCP-1548 began to demonstrate awareness of those observing it. Messages began to take on a personal tone, insulting those observing the object. Messages simultaneously received on multiple telescopes will threaten personnel using all telescopes. Messages sent while telescopes are recording automatically, without human involvement, are normally general threats against humanity as a whole. The means by which SCP-1548 apparently predicts the future in order to time the reception of its pulses is unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, higher by going Supernova | 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 8, and 9), Flight, Spaceflight, Large Size (Type 6), Radiation Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Able to manipulate its gravity to such a fine-tuned extent that it can erase things from existence) | All previous abilities to a much greater extent plus, Astral Projection (Able to project its spirit into lower dimensional planes to interact with them) Attack Potency: Solar System level (The KE of the SCP's movement is approximately 3 kiloFoe), higher by going Supernova (Collapsed the Crab Nebula) | Outerverse level Speed: Relativistic+ (It travels at .85c), potentially higher (Capable of accelerating to a maximum speed of .98c) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Stellar | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Outerversal Durability: Solar System level | Outerverse level Stamina: Unknown | Irrelevant Range: Interstellar | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: High (Able to accurately predict when its messages will be received, where they will be received, and who will receive them, able to manipulate its own gravity to erase things that are making contact with it without erasing itself) Weaknesses: If it turns too fast it will destroy itself | None notable Category:SCPs Category:Archived SCPs Category:Keter Class Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Genderless Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Celestial Bodies Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Heat Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Large sized Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1